The disclosure relates to screw compressors. More particularly, the disclosure relates to twin-rotor hermetic or semi-hermetic compressors.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,387 (the '387 patent) discloses a twin-rotor compressor rotor lobe geometry. The illustrated compressor has a five-lobed male rotor and a six-lobed female rotor. Other known asymmetric twin rotor compressors have a five-lobed male rotor and a seven-lobed female rotor or six-lobed male rotor and a seven-lobed female rotor.